She Will Be Loved
by Little-Angry-Kitten
Summary: He could not wrap his ahead around the idea that a person would have someone as perfect as Skye and they would choose shallow hussies to pass their time. Co-Written With NathyFaith


**_A/N:_** ** _This is 90% Nathy, I just added a few stuff and finished it because she was stuck. I hope it lives up to the expectations the lovely ladies the gift is meant for had._**

* * *

 ** _I drove for miles and miles and wound up at your door_**

 ** _I've had you so many times but somehow I want more_**

 ** _She Will Be Loved ~ Maroon 5_**

* * *

It's a universal law that rainy days are to lay lazily in bed with your dog, watching movies with your friends or girlfriend, oh, and Ward's favorite - making love. Except he didn't have a girlfriend, and the girl he was head over heels in love with, was his roommate's girlfriend and possibly the most adorable woman he had ever met.

She was constantly visiting; it was cute how she made sure he was included on their plans whenever she came to spend the night or the weekend. Sometimes Miles would give a lame excuse to go off with some of the whores he banging behind Skye's back and leave them alone together. It didn't bother Ward at all, except it did. He could not wrap his ahead around the idea that a person would have someone as perfect as Skye and they would choose shallow hussies to pass their time. She was funny, and kind, and loving and overly touchy to be honest. Skye loved kisses on the cheek and hugs and cuddling and it killed him inside because he wanted all that with her but not just as a friend.

Ward respected her, and for a long time tried to see her as a little sister. But! There was a huge _'but'_ here, you didn't thought how good your sister looked in their tiny pink pajamas shorts walking around barefoot in the kitchen. It was a small torture every time she jumped on him and hugged him as if he was a giant teddy bear. Since she was a computer nerd and a singer, Skye tended to be around a lot when she wasn't working, that was how their friendship had developed. She didn't live with Lydon per se, she dated the guy and enjoyed the company but had her own flat. Miles, well, in Ward's eyes the man was a freaking womanizer, to be honest. Even now, he had some bimbo locked away in his room screwing her brains out and from what Ward could hear she had an annoying voice too because she sounded a lot like a cat being run over by a lawn mower. What was more annoying was that this happened all the time when Skye was away doing a show or something and it killed Ward inside because he couldn't say anything.

Today was no different though Skye would get home late, and Ward was forced to have his iPod in maximum volume trying to tune Miles and his whore out while he tried to read the fourth book of 'Game Of Thrones'. His phone buzzed beside him and he reached over for it smiling when Skye's name flashed on his screen. It was kind of like a ritual to them the past three months, every time she was heading back she'd fire up a text to ask if he wanted to hang and Ward never turned her down.

 **Skye – 05:30pm:** _Hey, handsome! Just finished the show, are you up to something?_

 **Ward – 05:35pm:** J _ust finishing my reading to be honest. Sometimes vacations suck._

 **Skye – 05:37pm:** _I'll be home in a couple of hours, come by and keep me some company?_

 **Ward – 05:42pm:** _What happened to your lover?_

 **Skye – 05:50pm:** _He doesn't like to hear all my complains and you're a better cuddler anyway._

 **Ward – 06:00pm:** _I'll come by, Skye. See ya._

Ward looked outside his window and noticed that New York was being kind with him. It was October, so it wasn't particular warm or cold, a little humid maybe but otherwise good. He thanked his lucky stars that they didn't have any rain today because despite the relatively warm weather it had been raining the past two days non stop. He looked in the mirror running his hand over his scruff - maybe he should shave quickly, he mused for a second - but then decided that he was not up to it. Skye never complained about his looks or the way he dressed before, she sure wouldn't start doing it now.

He took his iPod, slipped on one of his hoodies on and left the noisy apartment. He liked walking, it was another thing he had in common with Skye, they had discovered that walking around and eating abnormal foods around town was a thing for the both of them. He walked distractedly his thoughts on Skye, wondering how much longer he would be capable of maintaining the best friend position. It was getting harder you see, with Skye singing to him whenever he was around and walking with not much more than her underwear and slippers while dancing in her living room. He got used with to all her babbling, her constant need for discussion about the silliest things. Skye had the ability of driving anyone out of their mind or made them fall in love with her, she was just _amazing_ , whatever that meant.

As he walked, he felt the wind on his face as it started getting colder, tiny drizzles of water touching his face and he contemplated that maybe he should have taken an umbrella with him. He passed through Central Park and took the east side. He didn't feel like taking the subway, so he continued walking through the streets. A large drop of water graced Ward's hair and another and so on. He started running, his legs knowing the path as well as his heart. It took him no more than fifteen minutes to reach Skye's apartment. Ward greeted the doorman at the building entrance smiling despite being completely soaked. Trip nodded to him with his usual smile in place and Ward waved back

"Ward! Here to see Skye again I presume?" He teased and Ward felt colour rising to his cheeks. His feelings for Skye were apparently known to everyone but Skye herself.

"Hi, Trip. How are you this fine night?" Ward questioned taking his hood off.

"Less soaked than you, my friend! Skye's waiting up for you. Go! Go before you catch a cold and then she'll blame it on me!" Trip shooed him away and Ward made his way to elevator laughing. "Say 'hello' to Skye for me, will ya?"

"Sure thing! See ya around!" Ward said waving as he entered the lift, Trip's grin was the last thing he saw as the metal doors closed before him.

He unlocked the door with his spare key and was was surprised that there was no music blasting out as usual. Just quietness. This was different, almost alarming to him. Knowing Skye, she was probably in a bad mood or soaking in the bath, he hoped for the last. He hated seeing her angry or worse, hurt. As he opened the door, using the spare key under the rug he heard noises coming out of her room.

 _"You're so stupid Skye! How didn't you notice this before? If there was a fucking award for being stupid you would have won that a hundred times!"_

"Skye?" He called gently, suddenly aware he was indeed wetting her floor.

"Grant!" She exclaimed peeking from her bedroom door.

"Hey." Ward said staying where he was intending not to make her mood any worse.

"Oh, babe! Look at yourself! You're soaking wet!" Skye seemed to have forgotten completely whatever had been driving her insane as worry crept all over her face.

"It's fine, I forgot to bring an umbrella, as always-". She caught his hand and pulled him along with her, babbling nonstop.

"Are you trying to get a pneumonia? Geez, it's raining cats and dogs outside! I didn't even notice. Get those off and give them to me." She pulled at his clothes, to be honest Ward had thought of this moment but in a completely different context. "I'm gonna wash them real quick and put them on the dryer."

"Skye, it's not necessary." He told her, but she just pushed him inside the bathroom and taped her foot on the floor arching an eyebrow as she waited for him to undress.

"What? Are you gonna be shy now? Fine. I'll turn around. However, this is silly. It's not like I haven't seen you in your bathing suit before." She sighed rolling her eyes.

"Yeah, but it's different." He honestly thought it was different. Plus, he was wearing the silly underwear she gave him last Christmas and did she really needed to walk around in her purple sweater and smallest shorts looking like a sexy goddess?

"I don't see why. I get that you wanna keep all of that for your boy toys, but come on! It's not like I'm guilty for enjoying a little eye-candy now am I?"

"Pardon me?" Ward practically yelped at her. Holding his clothes in his hands mostly in front of his lower half. She turned abruptly eyeing him.

"You don't have to pretend Grant, babe. I know you're gay. Miles told me." The only thing keeping him grounded after that affirmation was the simple fact that Skye eyes were on him. That also made him hold his clothes stronger in front of himself.

"I'm.. huh?" Skye ignored him for a second and closed her eyes, she extended her hands.

"I don't have the whole night, Grant." She hissed impatiently.

"Right hmm, here." He put the clothes over her arms and entered the shower without looking back.

"You're such a dork, Grant. I swear. I'll be right back." She left the bathroom murmuring a song while Ward stood inside the shower dumbstruck.

He was gay?

Did he _looked_ gay?

Can you even _look_ gay?

Wait… Skye _thought_ he was gay?

 _Of course, she thought he was gay!_

Miles had affirmed that to her and obviously he hadn't made anything to prove otherwise. _Maybe he was gay!_ No, no. He might have thought that his best friend was handsome, but come on, Bakshi was a very good looking guy! Even though the thought had never occurred to him regarding Miles. Ugh, no. He sighed resting his head against the cold tiles.

Everything suddenly made sense.

How comfortable she acted around him, how she treated him as a brother and never bothered covering her body in front of him. The silly jokes he had being swearing until then were directed to their other mutual friend Mike (that was actually gay!), were actually for Ward. _Another sigh_. Ward knew that the only reason Mike had had Ace was because of a drunken one night stand and nine months later he found himself with a kid that he loved more than life itself but a kid nonetheless. But he was getting out of subject here.

 _Skye thought he was gay!_

Man this was just a mess. He couldn't even think of a way of telling her otherwise.

He opened the water tap and let the hot water fall over his taut muscles warming his body. Wonderful, the girl of his dreams was even more unreachable than he imagined.

"Ward? Are you up for pizza?" Skye called less than five minutes later.

"Yeah sure, whatever you feel like it!" He yelled back trying hard to find an exit door to his impending doom.

* * *

Skye wondered what had gotten into him as she gave out their favorite order, her legs resting on the small puff in front of her sofa. Sometimes she pretended he was indeed her loving boyfriend, giving her foot rubs and caressing her locks until she fell asleep. Miles was nice and all but he wasn't Ward. Especially after what happened a few hours ago. How could she have been so fucking stupid? It was all right in front her fucking face.

The late night calls.

The mysterious texts.

Ugh.

So fucking stupid.

Why was life so unfair? What couldn't she have someone like Ward? Sweet and considered and willing to talk even about the silliest things just because she felt like. She had already washed his clothes and they were currently drying, and she was currently spending her time daydreamed. She thought of nights spent with Ward between her legs, or days with her being bend over the couch with Ward pounding her from behind within an inch of her life. Other times those daydreams took a more domestic tone, with Ward in his Avengers boxers walking around her house as he made her pancakes in the morning. Sometimes when he called her, she pretended he was calling just to hear her voice.

She sighed bringing her knees up to her chest.

* * *

Grant really should just tell her. He could just sit her down, stare deep into her beautiful brown eyes and burst the 'I'm not gay' phrase, right? Right?! He sighed as he shook his head, his wet hair going at all directions. He grabbed the Tardis towel she had let out for him and as he dried himself off he smiled at how geeky this girl could possibly be; he wrapped the police box around his waist. Ward found strange that until now Skye hadn't brought his clothes up since the pizza had already arrive, he knew because he had heard the bell. Ignoring the creepy feeling he felt in his heart he left the bathroom.

He felt silly in that towel, but then the day had been baring the unconventional so far. First his best friend and the girl he was completely head over heels for thought he was so flaming gay he burned when you touched him. Secondly, he just had showered with her fruity shampoo and chocolate soap, which it was fine with him, he loved her smell, but it was another point for the whole gay thing for him. He laughed at his thoughts as he entered the living room in search of Skye.

He stopped dead on his tracks as he saw Skye sat on the couch, holding her legs up to her chest, her delicate shoulders trembling slightly. He walked closer to her until he reached the back of the couch. The first sob out of her was enough to put him into motion. Ignoring his folded clothes resting on the black of the leather armchair and without a second thought, he moved to sit by her side on the yellow couch. He let his long legs rest on the navy blue puff and sensing she wasn't gonna say anything he spoke first. "What's the matter, sweetheart?"

"Oh Ward, how could I be so stupid?" Skye asked gloomily. He watched her, without moving at all. Ward wanted more than anything to bring her into his arms and take whatever pain she was feeling away, but first things first.

"Stupid? I don't think you are stupid at all. What happened?" He asked running his fingers through her long brown locks gently. He had noticed the tears but he preferred not to push her.

"Miles." She mumbled as she threw herself in his arms and cuddled him not minding he was practically naked. Ward thought he should probably enjoy this moments with her, because after he'd tell her he was not gay, she sure wouldn't gonna be as comfortable as she was now. He swallowed and sighed as he enveloped her in his arms and allowed her to cry as her resumed petting her hair.

"So… Him again." Ward sighed, images of what he left back at their flat rushing back. "What happened this time?"

"I'm an idiot, that's what I am. I all that time by myself got me thinking and I called him up while I was driving back to my place…" She trailed off leaving the security of his arms to stand up, pacing in front of him.

"And what happened?" He asked her gently.

"You know," She said motioning with her hands wildly. "Life's so unfair sometimes, since you are like this perfect nice guy who can have anyone in your bed." She turned a bit towards him and seeing his surprised face she added, "I'm serious. Look at yourself! Any woman and you're into _guys_. It's not fair!" She said frustrated, her voices coming out a few octaves higher.

"Oh." That's all he managed to say, because really he never expected her to find him as attractive as he found her.

"So like I was saying, I called him. But, he tried to ignore the call and answered it instead," Skye took a deep breath whipping away a few angry tears that escaped her eyes. "And all I could heard was moaning and growling as he obviously fucked another woman. I mean I caught him talking to someone a few times but he swore it was nothing." She told him averting her eyes from his, guilt painting her face as she hugged herself as if she was trying to keep herself together.

"Skye." He called softly.

"I mean, how long, Ward? You live with him, how long?" She wasn't angry, not with him at least but he could tell she felt betrayed.

"It's been a while." He admitted. "I just I thought you wouldn't believe me if I told you. I didn't want to hurt your feelings." Ward told her standing right behind her. She turned on her heels and stared deep into his eyes.

"You precious, dork." She sighed sadly. "Why do I have to be in love with you?" Skye whispered as she cupped his cheek.

"You what?" He yelped at loss of words and before she could say anything else his lips claimed hers in a searing kiss. The rain outside suddenly grew and a thunder echoed through the penthouse. Skye jumped away from him, breaking the kiss, her heart hammering inside her chest. Ward looked at her his emotions displayed on his face, clear as a summer day.

"Skye." He said breathless.

"You just kissed me." She accused him, her voice coping his.

"I can explain." Ward said getting closer to her.

"Explain?! Grant, that wasn't a friendly-kinda-of-kiss." She told him.

"Obviously." He murmured evenly.

"What was that?"

"I'm not gay."

They both spoke at the same time, forcing a deathly silence between them.

And then…

"I'm sorry, what?" Skye exclaimed taking a step closer to him, her body so close to his he could feel her warmth.

"I'm not gay. I never was." Ward said without missing a beat.

"You're shitting me." Skye laughed nervously.

"No, I'm not. Not really." He shook his head and sighed. "I'm crazy about you. I have been in love you with for so long I'm not sure I can keep being just your friend any longer."

"Oh my god, Grant you are serious." She said her heart skipping a beat.

"I'm always serious where you're concerned." He vowed at her and a tear fell from her eye.

"I cannot believe we are declaring ourselves when you're only dressed in a stupid Doctor Who towel." Skye said as she run her fingers through her hair.

"Love makes you do silly things." Grant smiled at her.

"It does. Catch me?" She questioned an eyebrow up suggestively.

"Always." He promised watching her with adoring eyes.

She jumped onto his arms and he caught her easily. He smiled at her, as she rested her arms around his neck and studied his face.

"So the foot rubs." She said as she teased him with small kisses. "The pancakes in the morning." She kissed his eyes. "Soups when I was sick." Another kiss on his right cheek. "Listening to my songs on repeat." She kissed him on the left cheek as he licked his lips in anticipation. "You're keeping that up right?"

"Oh yes. I'm keeping that up." He answered her and all of sudden he had her pinned in one of the living room walls.

"Ward!" She exclaimed, her laughter ringing like music into his ears.

"I'm keeping that up and a lot more." He stated as he claimed her lips in a hungry kiss. His mouth fused on hers with an intensity she had never shared with anyone before forcing a light moan out of her lips.

He devoured her lips until they were both breathless. He then kissed her neck, leaving small love bites.

"Grant." She murmured.

"Yeah?" He whispered against her lips biting her ear ever so lightly.

"Oh. God. Nothing." She relaxed even more as he nibbled her neck and brought her body closer she could feel his desire building and before things could escalate on her living room for the whole world to see she mumbled. "Bed." Still holding her, numbed by her smell and the way she felt in his arms, he kissed her again. She responded eagerly pulling his hair gently as their lips touched, he moved his kisses to her jaw and neck, with a moan Skye said "Grant. Bed. Now."

It was so easy to fall into synch with her. He had been waiting for so long for this moment that the mere thought of actually happening made his heart beat faster. He entered her room still busy kissing her and placed her on her feet. Skye watched him, his hands on her hips, hers resting on his elbows.

"What is it?" She asked scrunching up her nose.

"You're so beautiful." He told her sincerely, caressing her face.

"Don't you dare-" He pulled her close and crashed his lips to her. It amazed him she would think of such a thing at this moment. Letting her lips go he gently tugged on her shirt and yanked it off her body without much fanfare, letting it fall on the carpeted floor. His fingers lingered on the melody shaped necklace had gotten her for her birthday before his hands move down to her hips, toying with the edge of her shorts.

"I'm not sure if you noticed but I'm here standing in this ridiculous thing you dare calling a towel and as far as I'm concerned I've never lied to you about how beautiful you are. Not even once." He smiled playing with the string that held her pants in place finally pulling it undone. Skye bite back a moan when he knelt before her, taking the shorts with him leaving her in just her underwear.

"You know I'm way more dressed than you are which is kind of offensive." Skye said falling back against the bed. Ward crawled over her carefully not to put any weight on her.

"We have time for that." He said taking her lips in a possessive kiss and she arched her back as he reached around to undo her bra that joined the rest of her clothes on the floor. his mouth trailed down the column of her throat, to her perfect tits, paying homage to the part of her body that had been torturing him for months. Skye whimpered softly, running her fingers through his hair as he teased her nipples into stiff points. He took his time kissing every bit of skin he could reach, she watched with lust hooded eyes and wondered about how long had he wanted to do this. How many times had _she_ dreamt of his hands roaming over her body like that?

"Please." She begged and he didn't need to be told twice, he kept kissing lower and lower until he reached the edge of the scrap of lace that covered her soaked folds. He looked up for a brief second, asking for permission and she raised her hips in answer. Her free hand grabbed onto the sheets for dear life as he settled between her legs, kissing and licking, teasing her body into submission and just when she thought she couldn't take anymore her slipped two long digits inside her and Skye felt her body bow, screaming her release to the ceiling. "Grant." She panted as he kissed the inside of her thigh.

"Yes?" He smiled cockily and she pulled him up by the hair into a devouring kiss not giving a damn that he had just been between her legs.

"I need more." She growled and reached between them, palming his hard member and he let his head fall against her chest, breathing harshly. His towel had been long gone, leaving him deliciously naked and Skye made a mental note to enjoy the great view later.

"Fuck." He moaned as she pumped him a few times. "Fuck, this feels good." Outside the rain fell hard and strong. The windows were covered in raindrops and slowly with the heat of their bodies becoming dim.

"It's about to feel even better." She laughed huskily and guided him inside of her. All air left both of them as he bottomed out, her nails scratching down his back gently, leaving barely there red lines and Ward groaned in pleasure. He descended his kisses down her chest, taking a stiff nipple into his hot mouth and in a matter of minutes Skye was melting into his hands again as he moved inside her lazily. Skye moaned wrapping her legs tight around him, forcing him deeper inside her. "God, Grant!" She whined pushing her hips back against his. "Go harder. Please, go harder." She begged and he picked up the pace, lacing their fingers together and resting them on either side of her head.

"I love you." He groaned burying his head against the side of her neck when her walls fluttered around him. Ward's hand trailed down between them and he strummed her clit in time with his thrusts. She came for a second time a moment later, with his name falling from her lips like a prayer. A few thrusts later he came too, whimpering her name, holding onto her like she was his only anchor to reality.

"I love you too." She murmured after they calmed down, running her fingers through his hair and he fell beside her brining her in his arms. A comfortable silence fell over them and they stayed like that for a while, just taking what just happened in.

"Skye?" He murmured kissing the top of her head.

"Yes?" She hummed happily.

"What about Miles?" He asked holding his breath.

"I'm done with him." She said wrapping herself tighter around him. "I wasn't in love with him and since he's already having someone on the side he won't be a problem."

"What about us?" He pressed.

"You are full of questions today, aren't you?" She teased as her gaze met his. "I think what we did made our relationship update pretty clear. I'm not gonna let you go now that I found you." She said straddling his hips again. "Anything else?"

"No." He shook his head and his hands settled on her hips.

"Good." Skye moaned as he slipped back inside her. "Cause I have a better way to spend out night." She said and rocked back and forth.

"I like the way you think." He groaned and they started the familiar dance again.

* * *

The pizza got cold, his clothes stayed forgotten for the rest of the weekend and as for Miles?

Rumours said that he's still banging his head against the wall for letting Skye go.


End file.
